<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enjoy the Flight by Iorhael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103339">Enjoy the Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael'>Iorhael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Tag, M/M, POV Outsider, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the flight home after rescuing Ray. Spoiler to S04E06.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Hayes/Clay Spenser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enjoy the Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianoglach/gifts">Fianoglach</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Think I’m gonna go enjoy the flight,” said Jason.</p>
<p>“Onward,” Davis said, and watched how Jason went to each of the Bravo team members, greeting them, joking and laughing with them, before he ended up with Clay.</p>
<p>He always ended up with Clay.</p>
<p>Jason threw himself down to sit next to Clay, and seemed to chat a bit. Both were leaning into each other, Jason’s eyes barely leaving Clay, though the other man mostly kept his sight forward.</p>
<p>Before he turned his gaze at Jason. And never left again.</p>
<p>There was no denying it though they never admitted it. Davis had begun to pay attention. Especially since his wife was gone, Jason had spent more time with Clay. Even when they argued, desire seemed to spark from both of them. And Jason had been totally wrecked when he'd found out Clay was leaving Bravo.</p>
<p>But they were together now. Almost cuddled up into each other in a corner, and no one seemed to want to disturb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>